Georgie And Loony
by MorganAlexandra29
Summary: George has a huge crush on Luna Lovegood, but doesn't know exactly how to show it.
1. Chapter 1

Georgie and Loony

Fred and George Weasley were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, trying to come up with some products for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Well, Fred was doing most of the thinking, while George was staring into the fire, looking down at his watch every 5 seconds.

"George, is there a reason you are not helping me with this?" Fred asked. "George? GEORGE?" "Huh-what?" George stuttered. He had not been paying attention, and for a moment, he didn't even know what he was doing in the common room. "You are supposed to be helping me think of some new jokes for our shop. And is there a reason you keep looking at your watch?" "Oh . . . no, no reason at all." George lied. He had his reasons, but he knew not to tell his brother for once, for Fred would never let George live this down.

"Okay then. Have you thought of any new products yet? I -" But right when George's watch hit 10 o'clock and before Fred could finish, George got up and said, "Umm, I'll be right back. I think I left one of my books in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room . . ." "George!" Fred exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, "This is the 5th time this week you think you've left a book somewhere, when you haven't at all!" "Listen Fred, I believe I really have left one of my books there. I'll be back before you know it to help with these products, okay?" George strolled over to the portrait hole, opened it, and stepped out of it, and he could hear Fred calling over his shoulder, "You said you'd thought you'd really left a book somewhere last night too! And you hadn't!" But George said no more to his brother, and walked his way towards the Great Hall.

George had passed her a billion times in the hallway, even said "hi" a few times, but it was never enough. Staring at her from behind the wall along the entrance to the Great Hall every night, watching her walk around all alone, her long blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders and back, it felt good. Strange, but good. It was strange, also, how she spent her nights examining the Great Hall as if it were the first time she'd ever seen it. She'd walk around, touching everything, noticing every little detail of every little thing with those indescribable, curious eyes. George loved those eyes.

He let out a breath as she ran her fingers over the top of the table where the Gryffindor's ate, and apparently she heard him, because her head jerked up then she turned around in the direction of George. But he spun around and blocked himself from view in time. After a few moments of trying to decide whether or not to just go back to the common room in case of another accidentally loud sigh, he slowly turned back around and peered around the corner at Luna. She was now walking around the staff table, her hair shining from the moonlight seeping in through the windows.

"So this is what you've been doing all along Georgie? Spying on ickle Loony Lovegood in the moonlight?" George spun around to see that Fred had followed him from the common room, and that a big grin was slowly appearing on his face. "Are you completely mental?" George exclaimed in a whisper. "Don't sneak up on me like that! And no, my um, my book wasn't in the Defense Against The Dark Arts room, so I decided to come looking here. But it's not here, so lets go," George tried to walk around Fred, but Fred pushed him back. "Oh no Georgie. See, I followed you. You didn't go to the Defense Against The Dark Arts room, so I know you haven't lost any books, because you've been here, spying on Loony Lovegood!" "Her name is Luna!"

Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the Great Hall. "Hello Fred," Luna said, emerging from the hall, looking at Fred. "Hello George," She said to George, looking at him for a little longer then Fred, a small grin on her face. She walked off towards the Ravenclaw common room, not looking back.

"You like her, don't ya George? Georgie and Loony, sitting in a tree-" "Oh will you shut up Fred!" George exclaimed as they were approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I don't like her, I told you, I thought I'd left a book there! Now quit it! And her name is Luna!"

George wanted to tell the truth to his brother, his _twin_, but he knew Fred just wouldn't understand. Although she was extremely younger than him, George liked Luna Lovegood. And he didn't fully understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

George spent the next few days being tormented by Fred about catching him watching Luna. "'Luna, oh Luuuuuna, how I love your shiny blonde hair!'" "Oh Georgie, are you sure you want to study alone? I'm sure Luuuuuuna would just loooove to study with youuuuu in the moonlight at 10 o'clock in the evening in the Great Hall!" "Georgie and Loony, sitting in a tree-" At first George couldn't handle every word from Fred's mouth being something about Fred catching George watching Luna, but as the days went by, George learned to ignore Fred almost completely, as if Fred wasn't even speaking directly towards him.

As for when George saw Luna in the hallway, she seemed as if nothing had happened just days before. She'd try to say hi, but George would just speed up and talk to Lee Jordan, whom didn't know about the Luna incident because Fred hadn't actually told anybody about it, which was what George feared the most.

"Hey George, can I sit here?" Fred asked as he approached him at lunchtime. "Sure, but if you are going to torment me about what happened the other night, I don't want to hear it." There was a long silence between the brothers before Fred sat down and spoke up, "I'm not. In fact, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have been making fun of you like that, I guess. Besides, even if you don't really like Loony Lovegood, I could see why you would." "You… you what?" George stuttered. He didn't know why the person whom had been making fun of him for watching Luna just yesterday was now practically saying he liked her too. "I see why you would like her. She's very pretty, and different." "Freddie. . . "A grin appeared on George's face. "Do you like Loony Lovegood?" Fred looked surprised, "No! Of course not! I'm just saying. She's a likeable girl." The two brothers dropped the topic of Luna Lovegood for the rest of the afternoon until that night.

That night, Fred and George decided to go to the library to look through some random books to possibly help then come up with some new products for the joke shop. As they were walking out of the portrait hole, they almost collided with Luna, who was just standing there with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, well hello Luna!" Fred said with a huge grin on his face. He looked over at George, his grin somehow getting wider. Luna said hello to them the same way she had the other night, only this time she kept her eyes on George until Fred spoke up, "You do know this is the Gryffindor common room, don't you, Luna?" "Of course. I just wanted to bring you this," She said directly to George. Her hand came out from behind her back (Neither George nor Fred had noticed that her hand was behind her) and in her hand was just a normal quill. "I noticed it in the Great Hall right after you two left, and I wanted to know if it possibly belonged to either of you." George and Fred exchanged a look, Fred grinning immensely, then Fred said, "No Luna, it does not belong to us, I'm sorry to say." "Oh. Well then I'll see you." She turned around and skipped off, George following her with his eyes until he couldn't see her anymore.

"I'm sure that was really her quill, and she just wanted a reason to come up and see you Georgie!" Fred laughed as they settled into couches in the common room. After what had just happened, they completely forgot about going to the library. "She obviously likes you!" But George didn't respond. He was thinking about what had just happened, and considering what Fred had just said. _Luna came up to talk to me,_ he thought. _She must like me. She wouldn't bother coming up here if she didn't._ But whatever George thought, he couldn't seem to believe it. _Luna Lovegood went out of her way to bring up a quill she knew wasn't theirs just to see George._

"It sounds unreal," George said aloud. "What?" Fred asked, confused. Fred hadn't said anything for a few minutes. "What sounds unreal?" "Oh, oh nothing. Sorry. Umm, I'm going up to sleep. I'm tired. G'night Fred," George left for bed. He thought he heard Fred saying something behind him, but he couldn't hear anything except for his thoughts of Luna. He didn't fall asleep till after 3 in the morning, because he couldn't stop thinking about Luna.


End file.
